ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Hide
History Iron Hide.jpg The Iron Hides have lived for many centuries in a small, secluded area of plains along the southern coast of the Karawac. Their five tribal villages have always lived in peace with each other, having to fend off monsters and Kvaren. They've never really sought out new areas, content with staying in their slice of home. Due to the extreme dangers of traveling through the Karawac, the Kvaren are the only culture that knows the villages exist. Every so often, young Kvaren try to raid the village, but the massive Iron Hides prove quite the difficult fight. As such, they are usually left alone. During the Spring Fertility festival in 301 DM, shortly after the Restoration of Magic in Frigmount, the goddess Khali appeared in the village. She immediately assumes the role of as Patron Goddess of the Iron Hides, presiding over the localized domains of strength, fertility, and longevity. She has trained many disciples in her domains, thus creating followers that she has deemed Iron Shamans. Biology Physical Appearance Iron Hides are large, bipedal beings, similar in appearance to rhinoceros. Both the males and females are of similar height, topping out at about twice the height of a human, though the males are broader and more muscular. Both genders have large snout horns, while the males also have two crown horns. They also have six limbs, four arms and two legs. Psychology While the Iron Hides differ between the five tribes, for the most part, they are a simple, peaceful race. They tend to keep to themselves, protect their own, and rarely venture out of their villages. When provoked, however, they often go on very savage rampages, using their massive size and strength to crush or scare anything. They are very community and family oriented, and are rarely independent. The few that are independent may venture out on their own, or seek acceptance among the Kvaren. Reproduction Iron Hides reproduce through standard coitus. Gestation takes a full year, and almost always only produces a single child. Iron Hides are sexually mature around age 15, and can continue to produce children up through age 100, though most tend to only produce a few children. Society Social Structure The majority of all Iron Hides on Tessanis live in a community of 5 small villages. The villages each house a single tribe. There are the Painted Skins, who also house the goddess Khali, the Stone Nosed, the Thoughtful Horns, the Hot Foot, and the Sturdy Hands. Language Iron Hides all speak Iron Hide fluently, and some also speak common. Names Names would mainly be in series of two syllables and they like to start names with k sounds, and c sounds. Surnames are of the four seasons they are born in, followed by parents names. Example: Korvik Summer, Son of Celinia and Chervik Family Life Family life is very gender biased and is very much a raised by the tribe mentality. Female children tend to stick with females,male children tend to stick with males, so that they can learn the different things that females do and males do in the tribes. At a young age, before they are divvied out based on gender, all children are sent to the newest mothers for care and rearing. Elder females aid the younger females during this nursing stage. Mating is more of a task endeavor without actually having a relationship, rather using a lustful attraction that results in mating as much as possible until the female becomes pregnant. Families are led by the eldest, able-bodied member, regardless of gender. The village is run by the elders of each family forming a council to discuss village life and decisions. Everyday Life Everyday life tends to be filled with tasks befitting each iron hides role. At the age of maturation they are placed into the role that best fits them through their actions growing up and stay there for the rest of their lives. Males can be warriors but not shamans; females can be shamans which do fight but are not considered warriors. Females can farm but not fish while males can do both etc. They usually plant during the spring and harvest just before Fall their diets consisting mainly of wheat, potatoes, and corn with fishing being all year round Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in a Two Handed Weapon Skill OR Dual Wielding, OR +30 in Armorsmithing, OR +30 in Bodybuilding Special Abilities: Strength 7x Standard, Skin Durability 4x Standard Achieves adulthood around 15, can live to about 150.